


Is It My Time To Die?

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #depressedinnit, #dreammanipulator, #dreamsmp, #murder, #revenge, #suicide, #technoblade, #tommyangst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy has had enough of being alone, of having no visitors. Will dream help him feel better? DISCLAIMER: THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY FROM THE SMP AND NOT CANON
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so lonely” Tommy whispered, while carefully creeping over the lava, placing cobblestone behind him. “Maybe if I make it bigger people will visit me”. He reached the original path again, and started walking towards the forbidden portal. “I just wanna go home”   
Instead of walking trough the portal, Tommy turned back around, sighing. He stared over the endless pool of lava, the heat reaching his face even hundreds of blocks above it. “Why does no one like me anymore? “  
He begins to contemplate all that has happened in the time that he had been on the SMP, all the people he used to talk to. “Why does no one visit? I thought I had friends”   
Tommy then heard the portal whoosh behind him, and turned to face the mysterious person. All he saw was Dream.   
“Dream, you’re my only friend anymore”  
Dream only stared back at him, as if he was contemplating something.   
“I think I am Tommy, it looks much better in L’Manburg now.”  
That did nothing to help the poor boy, only making him feel worse  
“Dream, is it my time to die?”  
Tommy turned back to face the void of warmth, waiting for Dreams reassurance. But none came.   
“Dream?”  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Tommy thought that maybe now he would get the praise he so needed.   
“Tommy, I think it is your time”  
He began to panic, trying to turn but Dreams gasp only tightened.  
“Tommy, things will be easier with you gone”  
The last thing Tommy felt was a slight push, the whoosh of warm air flooding past him, and searing pain.   
Then dreams scream of lies.   
“Help me he jumped!”


	2. It’s All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo decides to check on Tommy, but learns some bad news along the way

Tubbo was going about his day, walking around L’Manburg and inspecting all of the houses. Nothing was new, nothing interesting happens anymore with Tommy gone.   
Tubbo wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.   
“I wonder how Tommy is doing” Tubbo mused, opening his inventory. He reached for the compass, before remembering it was gone. He began walking towards the nether to go check on Logstedshire, feeling bittersweet as he walked past Tommy’s old residence, now taken over by Conner. Tubbo began to wonder if Tommy would forgive him, and just couldn’t wait to see his friend.   
“Your new boyfriends an asshole” Tubbo sang under his breath as he walked through the community house. He reached the portal and felt that familiar whooshing sound as he got transported to the hotter dimension.   
He arrived to the sound of screaming.   
“What’s wrong?” Tubbo yelled running towards the sound. He found Dream collapsed on the bridge, staring into the lava below him.   
Then Tubbo saw a hand.   
“No!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, out of pure terror and sadness   
It couldn’t be. That’s not Tommy right? Maybe he was seeing things.   
Then Dream spoke. “Tubbo, Tubbo he’s gone” his voice cracked at the last word. “Tubbo he jumped, I tried to save him”  
Tubbo felt the man’s pain and immediately trusted him. He felt like his own heart had broken in two.   
Tubbo knew this was his fault. He shouldn’t have exiled Tommy, he should have visited more. He began to hyperventilate, when he felt a comforting hand on his back. It did nothing to calm the anxious bubble inside of him, but at least Dream was there.   
Then all Tubbo saw was darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what’s gonna happen next?   
> So Tubbo has passed out, not died so don’t worry TOO much   
> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY AND IT IS NOT CANON


	3. Okay Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream convinces Tubbo that letting him take over is in his best interest.   
> Especially after Tommy’s death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to upload, lots of work to do. Tw, there is a bit of manipulation in this chapter. Also DISCLAIMER: THIS IS ALL BASED ON ROLEPLAY AND NONE OF IT IS CANON

Tubbo woke up in his bed in L’Manburg, alone. For a second he didn’t know where he was, and he instinctively reached into is pocket and pulled out Tommy’s compass, it had become a habit. But today when he opened the lid the needle was just spinning rapidly. That’s when he remembered.   
Tommy, was dead.   
And it was all Tubbos fault.   
He immediately began to panic when he heard short raps on the door, “Tubbster, you awake?”   
“Yeah I’m up”  
Dream walked into the room and sat on the bed by Tubbos chest. “It’s not your fault Tubbo okay?”   
“Okay dream”   
“Tubbo, I’ve had an idea you see. With Tommy gone you are of course very upset, and you don’t need the stress of running a country on your shoulders as well, why don’t I take over for a bit and help you?”  
Tubbo shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, I mean Quackity is the VP”  
“Tubbo, he has El Rapids now, you can trust me. I mean we spent all that time together didn’t we? I thought you trusted me more than that”  
“Okay dream,” Tubbo said hesitantly, “only for a little while”


	4. Quackity Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity learns from dream that Tommy has died. He can’t believe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to upload! Been pretty busy. Enjoy the chapter and remember that this is 1. All roleplay and 2. Not canon

Quackity walked up to Tubbos house, humming to himself. He was very excited to get to work on the Butcher Army’s plans for taking on Technoblade. But right as he was about to knock, Dream exits the building. He speaks in a hushed tone, “Quackity he needs rest, leave Tubbo be”. Quackity, now very confused, turns to face the green man. “Rest for what?”   
Dream tilts his head, “Do you not know?”   
“Quackity, Tommy, ... Tommy’s dead”  
Quackity stood still, “no, no stop messing with me. Big T would never”   
Dream had a menacing smile hidden behind his lifeless mask. “Oh but he did. I tried to stop him, but I was too late.”   
Quackity felt like breaking down right then and there. He could have done more for Tommy, visited more, talked to him more. But instead the time he visited he just made fun of the poor suffering boy.   
This was all Quackitys fault.   
“Oh by the way,” Dream quickly added, “Tubbo has put me in charge around here”  
Quackity was too shocked to care. He just shook his head numbly and shuffled over to his house, turning off the lights and collapsing onto the bed. Quackity knew he should be sad, but this was too much to process.   
He didn’t even think about what Dream said after the shock.


	5. Dreams Reign Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream begins his takeover of L’Manburg, slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Now that the celebrations are over I will be writing more chapters, don’t worry! :)   
> Hope you enjoy!

Dream sauntered through the middle of L’Manburg, examining the structures closely. This was definitely going to become the nicest part of the DreamSmp. Only a few changes to be made here and there, simple things like the flags and a more royal podium. Only the best for Dream.   
Later that day he called a meeting, as the new standing president. As the members of L’Manburg stood in front of him, the only thing in Dreams mind was how crushed they would be in a minute. This brought a smile to his face, not that anyone could see it.   
“As my first decree as the new president of L’Manburg” Dream started, watching the crowds confusion.   
“I hereby allow Technoblade back into my country”  
The reactions were mixed. Of course Phil loved it, Niki and Ranboo had no particular opinions, but the rest of them? The rest were pissed. Fundy immediately started to disagree, Tubbo and Quackity backing him up.   
“Now now boys, who’s the President here?” Dream taunted them. “You don’t want me punishing you for speaking against your President now do you?”  
The trio sat back down, fuming. Where was Dream going with this?  
Then, footsteps. Familiar footsteps.   
“Long time no see L’Manburgians”   
A familiar hybrid walked towards them from behind. He was dressed in a different light blue attire than his normal monarch outfit. It was reminiscent of the Antarctic Empire. Technoblade had his famous axe on his back, but he didn’t seem to have any sort of defense, not that anyone could kill him anyways.   
“Ah, there he is,” Dream announced. “My Vice President”


	6. Technoblade Has Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade examines the country he now helps to run. No one quite knows his intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all are having a good week. I will be trying to write more I promise :) (again, nothing in here is canon)

veryone knew that Technoblade was an anarchist. So this revelation shocked everyone, even Dream when he asked only to hear Technoblade accept. Little did they know of Technos plans with this Vice Presidency, did they really think this would end well?  
He walked down the path, his netherite boots making loud, imposing footsteps on the solid wood. He was searching for something, what exactly, even he didn’t know. But the voices were certainly searching.   
Technoblade was not one for governments, not even in the slightest. He found no pleasure in them, all they caused was turmoil. But he knew that once he gained Dream’s trust, there were many new opportunities unlocked. No one would dare cross the Vice President of a growing nation.   
He reached Tubbo’s door, rapping at the wood. He heard no answer, but entered anyways.   
“So tubbo, what were your plans moving forward?” Techno asks, wanting to learn more insider information, for his own devices, and to gain the Ex-Presidents trust.   
“I just want to help make L’Manburg better”  
Technoblade was going to get revenge on the country that ruined his brothers. There was no coming back from this as far as he was concerned. They would feel the pain he felt if it was the last thing Technoblade ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two with others reactions   
> Also again, this is all roleplay and not canon


End file.
